<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Help - how to impress Spanish men by Claire_cz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233495">Help - how to impress Spanish men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz'>Claire_cz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Friendship, Gen, Not Beta Read, Quarantine universe, Quarantink, Unsure!Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_cz/pseuds/Claire_cz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick is planning his first date with Javi. But things are complicated given the current situation... Fortunately, he has a good friend to ask for advice. Or not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(mentioned) - Relationship, Patrick Chan/Javier Fernández</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantink 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Help - how to impress Spanish men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day five of quarantine challenge - prompt: smug<br/>(Also did I manage to write a fic about dating Javi without Javi even appearing there? Apparently...)</p>
<p>I also made use of the current situation where everything is closed and everyone is staying home (or at least should!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Javi is coming! I thought it wouldn’t work out but he was already in Toronto so he can come!” Patrick explaines through FaceTime.</p>
<p>“That’s great, at least he can keep you company,” Eric replies with a smile.</p>
<p>“Umm, well…”</p>
<p>“Well, what?”</p>
<p>“It was supposed to be, well, our first date,” Patrick says uncharacteristically unsure.</p>
<p>“Great! Finally! What’s the problem?”</p>
<p>“What should I do? Give me some tips how to charm Spanish men.”</p>
<p>“Food. Good food. Take him to a fine restaurant.”</p>
<p>“I returned from Nepal, but I still know that restaurants are closed.”</p>
<p>Eric facepalms. “Ok, good music, maybe dance, play piano for him. Works for Luis.”</p>
<p>“In case you haven’t noticed, I do not play piano. I have other people for it. Some other tips?” Patrick demands.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I’m out of advices. You’re on your own, bro,” Eric laughs.</p>
<p>…………………………………………………………………………………………..</p>
<p>“So how did your date go, some details?” Eric investigates through FaceTime. “What did Javi think about your poor cooking skills and also lack of piano playing skills,” he asks devilishly.</p>
<p>“Ice wine, baby. Ice wine always works,” Patrick says with a smug smile. Maybe even smugger than after his great free at 2016 Four Continents.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow’s our second date.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Luis is Luis Fenero, Eric's husband and former Spanish ice dancer (with Celia Robledo).<br/>Last month, Patrick, Sergei Voronov, Jeremy Abbott and other people were in Nepal to open an ice rink (in the highest altitude).<br/>And last one: Patrick has his own brand of ice wine.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>